


Come On, Leave Me Breathless

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Shit, I don’t want to talk to him,” Bucky huffs, running a hand through his hair and blurting out the first idea that comes to mind, “I really- would you make out with me real quick?”“What?” the blond bleats, blue eyes wide as he stares at Bucky.In which Bucky really doesn't want to talk to his ex and enlists the help of an attractive stranger to avoid him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii. God, it's been ages. Things have been good, just insanely busy. I apologize for the lack of updates, and you cannot begin to imagine how much I appreciate all of your patience. WIP updates are coming, but here's one of two ficlets I've been playing around with in the little nuggets of time I've managed to carve out here and there. I hope you like it!

“Natasha, please, just let me stay here in my sweatpants and eat cold Chinese food while bingeing Netflix,” Bucky whines as he pulls a blanket tight around his shoulders. “I’m not fit for human interaction. Leave me here, I beg of you.”

Natasha levels a glare at Bucky as her lips twitch, her green eyes sparkling as she throws a pair of a jeans and a t-shirt at him. Bucky starts, and indignant sound that is certainly _not_ a squeak escaping his lips.

“Barnes, it would be irresponsible of me to let you wallow in this post-breakup funk any longer,” Natasha drawls. “Now stop being so fucking dramatic, get the fuck off of the couch, take a fucking shower and get fucking dressed.You’re coming with me to this party and I don’t want any arguments.”

“But I don’t-” Bucky protests, mouth snapping shut as Natasha nearly growls, “ _No. Arguments.”_

“Fine,” Bucky hisses, pushing himself up off the sofa and grumbling about friends who should mind their own goddamn business as he closes the bathroom door with a sharp snap. 

* * *

 

Bucky’s getting himself a beer when he spots Kyle across the room, dancing close to another guy. Nat’s wandered off to find some girl she’s been hanging out with for the past couple of weeks, so Bucky’s standing at the keg alone, watching his ex dancing with someone new.

Bucky grimaces as Kyle throws his head back, laughing at something his partner has said, and his fists clench as Kyle wraps his arms around the other man. 

Kyle had been in one of Bucky’s history classes last semester, and had pestered Bucky for the duration of it, claiming he was super into Bucky and couldn’t Bucky just give him a _chance?_ Eventually, Bucky had been worn down enough to say yes to a date. Kyle was hot, and Bucky was only human.

Kyle had then proceeded to surprise Bucky at every turn over the three months that they’d seen each other. He’d been polite and sweet and incredibly good in bed. But as soon as Bucky had gotten comfortable with the idea that maybe the two of them could be something more, he’d caught Kyle with another guy. 

Another guy who is currently grinding up against Kyle like a goddamn cat in heat.

Now, if Bucky’s being honest, he’s not all that broken up about Kyle bailing on him for someone else. Sure, it stings, but really, he’s just angry with himself for trusting the guy in the first place when he should have known better. Bucky turns away, sipping his beer as he tries desperately to keep his gaze from straying back to the dance floor.

“All right there?” a deep voice close to Bucky’s ear startles him from his thoughts, and when he looks up, he’s met with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen in his life. The guy smiling at him is maybe an inch or two taller than he is and absolutely _stacked_. His blond hair is a bit mussed and his face is a bit flushed from the alcohol Bucky assumes he’s consumed.

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky replies as his eyes dart toward the floor for a moment. He inhales deeply in an effort to compose himself, then smiles up at the blond. “Yeah, I’m all right.”

“You sure?” the guy asks, leaning a little closer, and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat at their proximity. “Because a minute ago you were glaring at somebody out there as though they had murdered your entire family or somethin’.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, shaking his head as the man grins at him. 

“Well, to tell the truth, my roommate dragged me to this party because I got dumped recently and my ex-” Bucky pauses to glance over at the dance floor and pales as he realizes Kyle has spotted him and is walking toward him.

“Pal?” the blond asks as he places a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder and follows his gaze.

“He’s coming this way, fuck,” Bucky hisses, gaze darting around for a possible escape route, but the room is packed, and there’s no way he’s going to squeeze past all the people surrounding him without Kyle catching up. 

“Shit, I don’t want to talk to him,” Bucky huffs, running a hand through his hair and blurting out the first idea that comes to mind, “I really- would you make out with me real quick?”

“What?” the blond bleats, blue eyes wide as he stares at Bucky. 

“Please, just so he leaves me alone,” Bucky pleads, one hand fisting in the collar of the guy’s shirt and tugging him forward. “I wouldn’t ask a stranger for a favor like this under normal circumstances, but I’m kind of desperate to avoid him and you’re really hot, so if you could just do me this one favor, I’ll owe you forever and-”

Whatever Bucky’s about to say next flies from his head as the stranger’s lips meet his own. One of blond’s hands tangles in Bucky’s long, dark hair, and Bucky groans at the sensation of blunt fingernails scratching at his scalp as a strong arm encircles his waist. 

The blond takes advantage of Bucky’s open mouth, his tongue sliding against Bucky’s own and then running along the roof of his mouth. Bucky shudders, one hand twisting helplessly in the guy’s shirt as he’s backed against a nearby wall. It’s a miracle, Bucky muses, that he hasn’t dropped his beer in the face of this onslaught.

Also, for someone who seemed more than a little surprised at being asked to make out, this guy seems _really_ into it. Not that Bucky’s complaining.

* * *

 

The brunet’s mouth is heaven, Steve thinks as he kisses the man in his arms deeply. He revels in the low noises he’s teasing from the guy’s throat, and the way the other man’s body shivers against him. The stranger’s dark hair is soft and silky, and Steve tugs at it, hips bucking at the low moan that escapes the brunet’s mouth. 

Steve won’t lie and say he wasn’t hoping something like this might happen when he’d started to chat with the guy, but Steve had assumed he’d at least get the man’s name before playing a game of tonsil hockey.

After a few moments, Steve pulls back, breathing heavily. He wonders if his lips are as kiss-swollen as the brunet’s, if he looks as absolutely wrecked as the other man. 

“So, um,” Steve begins, and he can feel the embarrassed flush creeping down the back of his neck. “I’m Steve, and that was really-”

“Amazing,” the brunet finishes with a breathless chuckle. “I’m Bucky.”

Steve watches Bucky as he peers around Steve, blue-gray eyes scanning the room for a moment before heaving a sigh of relief.

“He’s gone,” Bucky breathes with a smile that has Steve’s heart beating a mile a minute. “Thank you for that, man, you’re a lifesaver.”

Steve chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging. “Yeah, well, what can I say? Bit of a hero complex I guess.”

Bucky’s answering laugh is warm, and Steve can’t help grinning as Bucky grabs his hand.

“Steve do you, uh, do you maybe wanna get out of here?” Bucky smiles sheepishly, eyes dancing with hope. “Grab a bite and chat or something? Because you were sweet enough to talk to me when I seemed down and you are a _phenomenal_ kisser, so I think I wanna get to know you. If you’d be interested, that is.”

“Yeah,” Steve nods, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hand and pressing quick kiss to his lips before tugging him along. “Yeah, I think I would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
